This Program Project in Clinical Cancer Research contains three independent but closely interactive research components, and four cores. The research components are Developmental Therapy, Hematologic Malignancies and Solid Tumors. The cores are administration, biostatistics, pharmacology laboratory, and a genetics core. The long term objective of this research program is to contribute to the development of more effective treatment for patients with cancer. The general approach we propose to continue to use to achieve this objective is 1) introduce new drugs and promising new concepts into clinical studies; 2) to carry out the clinical studies with care, compassion and precision, with active collaboration of the Center's laboratory and biostatistical scientists in study design and evaluation. New drugs and biologicals will be obtained from 1) the laboratories of the Sloan-Kettering Institute and from extra-mural scientists with whom the center has active collaboration 2) the drug development program of the National Cancer Institute; 3) the pharmaceutical industry. With drugs synthesized within this center, preclinical evaluation including studies of mechanism of action, drug metabolism and preclinical toxicology will be carried out within the center. The drugs are studied in Phase I trials intensively by the Developmental Therapy project (project 1) with the help of the pharmacology core laboratory. Phase II trials are carried out by the hematology and solid tumor programs. Therapeutically active agents are entered into multidrug combinations and multidisciplinary treatment programs. A large patient population allows thorough testing of drugs and concepts in a variety of hematologic and solid tumors. The program also generates useful information on biochemical, cytokinetic and immunologic factors that have a bearing on the course of disease and response to therapy.